dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Chief Ames * Michael (last seen in More Fun Comics #4) Other Characters * Lucille du Pont, celebrated debutante * Baron von Schmidt, her husband * rude drunk man Locations: * Vehicles: * passenger liner | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult, the Ghost Detective: "Vampire Venom" | Synopsis2 = Police Detective Captain Vin Ellsworth calls in his friend Doctor Occult, the Ghost Detective, on a murder case that involves vampires. Several evenings later, after the most recent victim has been buried, Ellsworth and Occult hide in the cemetery’s bushes, watching his grave. Occult spots “the figure of the corpse and a bat-man!” Ignoring Occult’s warning, Ellsworth fires uselessly at the vampires with his pistol; they swoop to attack him. Occult whips out his mystic symbol and the vampires flee, each diving back into his own grave. Ellsworth and Occult observe which graves those are, dig them up, expose the vampires, and drive stakes through their chests, with Ellsworth complaining the whole time about how horrible it all is. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * , the Ghost Detective Supporting Characters: * Police Detective Captain Vin Ellsworth Antagonists: * two unnamed vampires Items: * | Writer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 16" | Synopsis3 = Jeff Roberts and Captain Dennis instigate a small-scale slave riot and make an escape from their new owner's armed servants by sneaking into his large house. Captain Dennis has brought along the whip with which he was being worked over, just before the melee began, and when they are discovered, he wields it in a fight with a swordsman. Jeff Roberts' throwing arm again decides the contest, as he knocks out the slave-owning merchant with a hurled metal incense holder. More swordsmen are on their way, so they flee the building via a second-story balcony and some tree limbs, to get over the courtyard wall. They drop on an unguarded side of the compound, and within an hour are back in the city, searching for the window where they last saw Jean. They find it; Jeff whistles; Jean appears at the barred window. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Captain Dennis Other Characters: * Jean * Gregory Roberts * unnamed old gunman * Flamingo crewmen Antagonists: * Slave Buyer ** his guards Era: * Locations: * ** Shanghai, | Writer4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Spike Spalding: "Homecoming, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = Spike and Pincus prepare to return to America. Their sailor friend stays behind in Patrania. The Prince writes each of them a check for $10,000, in appreciation of their rescuing him from the plotters. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus * Uncle George * Aunt Mary * Pincus' Mom Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Pincus' sailor friend (never got named) | Writer5_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler5_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker5_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle5 = Pep Morgan: "Basketball" | Synopsis5 = Pep scores a lot of points so the other team bumps him off the court in an unsportsmanlike manner. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Springville Basketball Team Other Characters: * Riverdale Basketball Team ** Bob, others Locations: * Riverdale | StoryTitle6 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 23" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Radio Squad | Synopsis7 = Sandy and Larry are on patrol, with Larry moping that the chief won't let him take the day off to see the circus. Dispatch suddenly radios in and tells them that their presence is needed at the circus grounds. At the circus, they find out a lion has escaped his cage. Larry attempts to intimidate the beast by staring at it right in its eyes, but it doesn't work as the lion charges at him. The lion pursues Larry around the circus ring before Larry finally manages to unwittingly trap it back again in his cage. Later at the headquarters, the chief congratulates Larry on his work and tells him he can take the afternoon off to go to the circus. Larry refuses to go, saying the lion is probably there waiting to get his revenge. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler7_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker7_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 3" | Synopsis8 = A huge black form has hurled the dead watchman into the room, and slides rapidly away. Mark unholsters his Electro-Ray Pistol and shoots at it, with no effect. The immense silhouette waves mockingly, shrieks with laughter, and vanishes. The dead watchman, before being flung thru a closed window, had been killed by the same means as Lord Greystone. Gail Hillary runs in to the room, frantic with terror. She has just encountered a towering cloaked figure, in fact she sideswiped it with her Giro Car, knocking him down. Marson and Montague race outside to check on this. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague ** Professor Hillary * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Doctor Animals: * Forked Cobra Other Characters: * Lord Greystone * Thor, watchman Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** Blue Bay *** Hotel Imperial ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ Items: * I-P Police Electro-Ray Pistol Vehicles: * Gail's Giro Car | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Wing Brady: "The Boxing Match, Part 2" | Synopsis9 = Wing Brady and Big Jim Padgett are in Round Three of their heavyweight grudge match for the 12th Battalion Boxing Championship. Wing has already been smacked dizzy a couple of times. The fight is long and grueling and ends in a knockout, with Wing Brady the winner. Two days later, Wing Brady and Hap Hamilton and Frenchy Reynard are sent to the village of El Coro, to purchase some racing camels. On the long hot ride, Brady thinks sadly about Lynn Harding, who at that moment, aboard a steamship bound for Britain, she thinks sadly about him. They spot an approaching dust cloud, indicating a large body of hard-riding horsemen. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion, 12th Battalion ** Captain Chevigny *** Slim *** Big Jim Padgett *** "Hap" Hamilton *** "Frenchy" Reynard * Lynn Harding Locations: * ** Casa Bey, Foreign Legion outpost ** El Coro, Arab village Vessels: * Britain-bound steamship | Writer10_1 = Will Ely | Penciler105_1 = Will Ely | Inker10_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle10 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 2" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * | Writer11_1 = Will Ely | Penciler11_1 = Will Ely | Inker11_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle11 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Johnnie Law | Writer12_1 = Will Ely | Penciler12_1 = Will Ely | Inker12_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle12 = Jack Woods: "The Horse Thief, Part 1" | Synopsis12 = In a south western town in New Mexico, a hanging is about to take place, where an accused horse thief is about to face his crimes. The accused, Jepson, pleads that he is innocent but no one listens. The jailers and Jepson leave town on horseback, before arriving to a gnarled tree where the lynching will take place affectionally called "The Hangman". The rope is slipped around his neck, and the leader of the lynchers is about to start the lynching when suddenly a precise gunshot from somewhere snaps the rope Jepson is tied unto. Jepson, seeing his chance makes a break on horseback while the crowd runs for cover. He is pursued by a lone rider, revealed to be Jack Woods, who does not approve of the capital punishment and wants to deal with the man himself. After making sure to lose their pursuers by hiding behind a rock, he asks the man to tell his story. Jepson tells him that there were a series of horse lynchings around this part of the county, but his ranch never had any problems with that. Then suddenly three of the stolen horses were found in his pen enclosure and he was arrested. Jepson claims he was set up, and believes a man named Sam James was trying to get him killed. Sam was a former business partner who was heartbroken when his crush married Jepson, and soon started squandering money that belonged to Jepson. Jack Woods tells Jepson he'll help him get to the bottom of this. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jepson Villains: * Lynchers * Sam James Locations: * New Mexico **Gnarled tree called "The Hangman" | Writer13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle13 = Little Linda | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle14 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 17" | Synopsis14 = The Duke of Buckingham is maneuvering England and France into a war, in pursuit of an adulterous relationship with the Queen of France. The Duke himself himself has been maneuvered into having this opportunity, by Cardinal Richelieu. | Writer14_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer14_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler14_1 = Sven Elven | Inker14_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing14 = Other Characters * Queen Antagonists: * Cardinal Richelieu * Locations: * , the ** Royal Palace | StoryTitle15 = Magic Crystal of History: "King John and the Magna Carta" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Other characters: * | Writer15_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle16 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 28" | Synopsis16 = Barry O'Neill's out-of-control rope-swing brings him crashing thru the window into the very room where Fang Gow is menacing Jean Le Grand! He beats down some bodyguards, grabs Jean, and heads for the window. The rope isn't stout enough for two people so Barry sends Jean down while he dukes it out with Fang Gow's reinforcements. Once Jean is safely down, Barry tries to use the rope to follow her, but Fang Gow's minions haul the rope back up. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * Ling Foo * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * , | Writer17_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler17_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker17_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle17 = Brad Hardy: "Lorraine, Part 1" | Synopsis17 = Brad and Kardos have escaped from Undersea Melrania, via the Grey Lake, and have re-entered the Grey Jungle. When the sun goes down, they start looking for some food. They hunt, kill, cook, and eat a small bull-boar. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti * Lorraine Lewis Antagonists: * Claudia, Queen of Melrania Animals: * Bull-Boar Locations: * ** Grey Jungle | Writer18_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler18_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker18_1 = Ed Cronin | StoryTitle18 = Marty McCann: "Pete Marko, Part 2" | Synopsis18 = Marty McCann has just punched out Pete Marko, and gets some good advice, and a hailed taxi, from Bradley Reynolds; they leave the Fight Club very quickly. They speed over to the Athletic Club, where Brad introduces Marty to his Dad, an amateur boxer, who introduces them to Boris, the Russian Lion, his boxer-in-training. Boris is a body builder and former wrestler; Marty has some zingers about both categories of fighters. Mr. Reynolds is inspired; he'll organize a boxer-versus-wrestler bout, featuring these two, and sell a ton of tickets! When Pete Marko hears about his, he puts in a bid to promote the match; neither Mr. Reynolds nor McCann want anything to do with him so they turn it down. But Boris eagerly hires on with Marko, and promises to put McCann into the hospital! | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Pete Marko, promoter, Czar of the Boxing Monopoly ** his underlings Other Characters: * Gorilla Greene * Bradley Reynolds * Taxi Driver * Bradley H. Reynolds, Brad's Dad, former amateur boxing champ * Boris the Russian Lion, former wrestling champ * Fred, Brad's Dad's newspaper friend Locations: * ** Fight Club ** Athletic Club ** Marko's Office | Writer19_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler19_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker19_1 = Ed Cronin | StoryTitle19 = Marty McCann: "Pete Marko, Part 3" | Synopsis19 = The night of the big match between Marty the Boxer and Boris the Wrestler comes around. The referee lays out the rules, and they begin. Marty hits him, then misses him, then is grabbed by Boris, and wrenched around severely for several minutes. It goes back and forth for quite a while, until Boris gets flustered and starts kicking. The Ref calls foul, and Boris twirls the Ref over his head and flings him out of the ring! The fight resumes, then the lights go out; somebody shoots Boris; a pistol is tossed into the ring to land right in front of Marty McCann; the lights come back on. With his boxing glove on, Marty stupidly picks up the gun, but it's obvious to all observers that he couldn't have fired it. Pete Marko and his gunman Blackie see from their ringside seats that their frame-up won't work, and depart, but are blocked from leaving by two burly cops, who frisk them both, and find the smoking handgun. Marko is arrested, but McCann asks the cops to release him in his custody, and despite his prior series of arrests they go along with that. Marko is very surprised by this development, but McCann seemingly just wants to help out. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Pete Marko, promoter, Czar of the Boxing Monopoly ** his underlings: Blackie, Patsy, others * Boris the Russian Lion, former wrestling champ Other Characters: * Referee * Police Captain * Police Sergeant Locations: * ** Fight Club | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. * Brad Hardy: ** Brad and Kardos are in the Grey Jungle, which is in the Kingdoms of the Underworld, but they can see when the sun goes down. How this happens is not explained. ** Brad and Kardos have just returned from Melrania, where they were breathing water. In the Grey Jungle they are back to breathing air. How these changes came about is not explained. ** Next issue the Brady Hardy feature is absent; it returns in . * This issue the Bradley Boys feature is absent; it returns next issue. * Doctor Occult: Just last issue, Vin Ellsworth was a police sergeant; now he's a police captain. * Starting this issue, with "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 3", the Mark Marson stories are presented in the correct sequence. * This issue Marty McCann returns, for two episodes, then ends. This feature was absent from and #27. ** Title changes from Marty McCann, Champion of the Navy to Marty McCann. ** Gorilla Greene is not visible at the Fight Club, and it's not clear what becomes of him after Marty leaves. ** Mr. Reynolds, the fight trainer, virtually invents Mixed Martial Arts, 55 years ahead of his time. ** The last panel of the second story says "CONTINUED" but it isn't. * This issue Sam the Porter is absent; it returns next issue. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Alger ** "Fun Club" (text article) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Jest Jokes (1-panel gags), by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just For Fun, by Alger ** Money Romance: "Dixie" (illustrated article) by Gill Fox ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read [https://fourcolorshadows.blogspot.com/2012/11/dr-occult-siegel-and-shuster-1939-37.html Doctor Occult: "Vampire Venom"] online. * Read [https://spyguysandgals.com/sgLookupComicBook.aspx?id=344 Sandra of the Secret Service: "Sandra's Vacation, Part 1"] online. * Read More Fun Comics #28 online. }}